Conventionally, the cutting boards and the knifes used in a kitchen are supported by a rack attached on the wall, or connected to a closet or the like. The cutting boards and the knives are therefore dried naturally when the water drops attached thereon drop down. Nevertheless, sanitary problems are raised and worried because it takes a long time for the knifes and cutting boards being dried naturally. Although the user may wipe the water drops on the knifes and cutting boards by a fabric, the sanitary problems with regard to the fabric are still existed.
The present invention intends to provide a retainer which has a rack connected between the base and cover of the retainer for the knifes and cutting boards being supported therein, and at least one sanitizing bulb attached to the inside of the base to sanitize the knifes and cutting boards. An outlet is defined in the lower end of the base so as to collect the water drops dropping from the knifes and cutting boards.
By the retainer of the present invention, the knifes and cutting boards are well treated and always kept in a good sanitary status.